


Always There?

by Geronimo_with_the_avengers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, i perfer 11, this can be whichever doctor you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimo_with_the_avengers/pseuds/Geronimo_with_the_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling depressed, you call out to the Doctor to help you feel better. But why doesn't he come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There?

“Please. Just…” You hiccuped, crying into the darkness. “Just come here. I don’t care if you’ve regenerated or not. Just please… Come I need you here. Please,” You wiped away the tear falling down your cheek. But the darkness continued to bring unfamiliarity as you could tell he wasn’t coming. “You promised! You promised you’d always be there when I needed help. Why not this time? I need help,” But all your pleading couldn’t bring the man who could save you.  
Burying your face into the blankets, sobs racketed your frame. “Why am I always alone? Everyone I love, they always leave me. What have i done? Was I too uncaring? Am I just that hate-able?” Your sobs increased as you realized what you said was true.  
The early morning light suddenly woke you up from sleep’s peace. You peeled your eyes open and realized you had also been crying in your sleep. You got ready for the day, not wanting your thoughts to reflect back to last night. Walking out the door, you found the Doctor standing outside.  
With no intention of breaking down again, you ignored him and continued on your way. “(Y/N). Hey! What’s wr… Why aren’t you… (Y/N)!” You still didn’t answer him. He grabbed your shoulder and turned you around. Your hair fell into your face, covering the tears that were about to spill over. He noticed your depressed features and pulled your hair away from your face.  
“You promised,” You whispered, scared that if you talked too loud your tears would fall down your face. “You **PROMISED!** ” you yelled, letting all your past feelings flow out through your tears. “You promised you'd always be there when I needed help. And you promised you’d come,” You fell down onto the ground and soon felt arms wrap around you.  
“I know. And it was all my fault. I’m sorry,” You nodded, knowing he would try to be there. Eyes closed, taking a deep breath, you cleared your mind. Once you opened your eyes, the Doctor couldn’t be seen anymore. But you could still feel his arms around you.  
Pulling our your phone, you called your psychiatric doctor. “I’ve had another schizophrenic attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a break down one night and pretty much had these same thoughts go through my head. But I found my doctor within the next couple of days. 
> 
> Almost thankfully, i'm not a schizophrenic. But the doctor does act like my imaginary friend. So he was still able to help.


End file.
